Compétences de Fallout 4
Informations générales Le système d'Aptitudes de Fallout 4 est une refonte du système de compétences des précédents jeux de la série. À chaque passage de niveau, le joueur gagne un Point de Compétence. Le joueur peut décider d'utiliser ce point afin d'augmenter le rang d'un attribut SPECIAL, ou les utiliser simplement dans ses Aptitudes S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Chaque rang d'un Attribut ou d'une Aptitude coûte un point de compétence. Toutes ces compétences se gèrent sur l'écran du Tableau d'Aptitudes du Pip-Boy (touche T par défaut sur les PC). De plus, le joueur pourra obtenir d'autres compétences suivant ses actions dans le jeu, comme la lecture de magazines qui eux ne coûtent aucun Point de Compétence. Sauf cas contraire, toutes les compétences sont permanentes. Une fois obtenues, ces compétences sont visibles ainsi que leurs caractéristiques dans le menu STAT. > APTITUDES du Pip-Boy, séparé du Tableau d'Aptitudes. Chaque compétence possède une base ID. N'importe quelle compétence peut donc être ajoutée à l'aide de la console via : . Par exemple, pour ajouter le Rang 1 à l'aptitude Poing de Fer, il faut taper dans la console. Si vous souhaitez ajouter plusieurs rangs à une compétence, il faut s'assurer d'avoir déjà ajouté les rangs précédents le niveau voulu. Les Aptitudes S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Les Aptitudes S.P.E.C.I.A.L. peuvent être obtenues en dépensant des points de compétence dans le Tableau d'Aptitudes du Pip-Boy. Chaque aptitude a un niveau requis d'Attribut S.P.E.C.I.A.L. que le joueur doit posséder avant de débloquer ladite aptitude : basées sur les statistiques choisies à la création du personnage, couplées aux augmentations pouvant être effectuées avec des points de compétences. Récupérer des figurines SPECIAL ou le livre "Tu es S.P.E.C.I.A.L. !" augmente également les statistiques de certains compétences, permettant potentiellement le déblocage de nouvelles aptitudes. Toutefois, l'augmentation temporaire des statistiques S.P.E.C.I.A.L. par l'équipement, drogues et alcool ne permet pas de choisir de nouvelles aptitudes. Le Tableau d'Aptitudes ne suit pas un format d'arbre de compétence strict. Chaque compétence peut être augmentée dans n'importe quel ordre, si toutefois le niveau de attributs S.P.E.C.I.A.L. est respecté. En résumé, les aptitudes en haut de l'arbre (avec un niveau requis réduit d'attribut) n'ont pas besoin d'être débloquées afin d'accéder aux aptitudes plus bas dans le tableau (avec un niveau requis élevé d'attribut) . Chaque compétence possède plusieurs Rangs. Chaque rang coûte un Point de Compétence et confère de nouveaux bonus. Les rangs initiaux des aptitudes ne requèrent pas de niveaux particuliers, mais les rangs supérieurs nécessitent un niveau de joueur particulier, évitant ainsi aux aptitudes d'atteindre le plein potentiel trop vite. Le niveau requis varie par aptitude et par rang. Le niveau 50 est requis afin de débloquer les plus hauts niveaux d'aptitude. Pour débloquer chaque compétence et maximiser chaque Attribut S.P.E.C.I.A.L. de base, incluant les 7 rangs de compétences ajoutés avec Far Harbor et les 7 rangs de compétences ajoutés avec Nuka-World, le joueur doit atteindre le niveau 286. Si les figurines SPECIAL et le livre "Tu es S.P.E.C.I.A.L. !" sont collectés en priorité pour accroître les statistiques de base jusqu'à 10 à travers le Tableau d'Aptitudes, ces objets prendront efficacement la place d'un point de compétence chacun, en réduisant potentiellement le niveau requis pour maximiser toutes les compétences jusqu'à 278. Mais au prix d'une limitation des statistiques des Attributs S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Il existe ainsi 70 aptitudes que le joueur peut débloquer et améliorer, classées par Attribut S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Force Perception Endurance Charisme Intelligence Agilité Chance Les Attributs SPECIAL 10 Rangs sont disponubles pour chacun des 7 Attributs S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Les personnages démarrent avec au moins un Rang dans chaque Attribut. Dépenser un Point de Compétence vous permet d'ajouter un Rang dans l'Attribut donné. Augmenter un Rang d'un Attribut SPECIAL ajoute techniquement une compétence permanente. Les Rangs 2-10 de chaque attribut possèdent leur propre base ID. Depuis que le Rang 1 est le point de départ pour tous les joueurs, ce n'est pas une vraie compétence et ne possède pas d'ID. Compétences des Figurines Vault-Tec Trouver des figurines Vault-Tec permet d'obtenir une compétence unique ou d'obtenir un point de niveau pour un Attribut S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Il existe au total 20 figurines dans Fallout 4. 7 Figurines augmentent un Attribut S.P.E.C.I.A.L. tandis que les 13 autres octroient une compétence unique. Les 7 figurines S.P.E.C.I.A.L. augmenteront un Attribut S.P.E.C.I.A.L. de 1 point, même si cette statistique est déjà à 10. Si le joueur attends de les obtenir après avoir augmenté ledit Attribut au rang 10, obtenir la figurine correspondante permet au joueur d'augmenter de façon permanente cet Attribut à 11. Techniquement, ces 7 poupées n'ajoutent pas de compétences cachées, ne possèdent pas d'ID associé, et ne sont donc pas listées ci-dessous. Les 13 Figurines n'augmentant pas un Attribut S.P.E.C.I.A.L. possèdent leur propre compétence unique et une ID correspondante. La liste ci-dessous détaille chacune d'elle. Magazines de Compétences Des compétences peuvent être acquises en lisant les magazines associés. Le tableau suivant liste leurs IDs, de même que les noms des compétences telles qu'elles apparaîssent dans le Pip-Boy du personnage joueur. Certains compétences possèdent plusieurs rangs. Des rangs aditionnels peuvent être obtenus en lisant plus de magazines du même type. Quelques aptitudes ont plusieurs niveaux qui peuvent être obtenus en lisant plusieurs magazines du même type. Compétences des Compagnons Ces compétences sont acquises en atteignant le niveau maximum d'affinité avec un compagnon. Elles sont permanentes et sont conservées même si vous quittez le compagnon ou qu'il part. Compétences temporaires Ce sont uniquement des compétences qui ne restent pas avec le joueur de façon permanent, et durent à la place quelques heures dans le jeu. ''Far Harbor'' perks The following perks are available with the Far Harbor add-on. SPECIAL perks Quest/faction related perks Magazine perks Companion perks ''Nuka-World'' perks The following perks are available with the Nuka-World add-on. SPECIAL perks Quest/faction related perks Magazine perks Companion perks Other perks There are a variety of other perks within Fallout 4, most of which are not visible on the Pip-Boy perks screen and are used behind the scenes by the game engine. Some of these can be added permanently via . The full effects of all these perks are not always known. Some will not show up with a name in the perks category. Voir aussi * Magazines de Fallout 4 * Compagnons de Fallout 4 de:Fallout 4 Extras en:Fallout 4 perks ja:Fallout 4 perks pl:Profity w Fallout 4 pt:Perks do Fallout 4 ru:Способности Fallout 4 Catégorie:Compétences Catégorie:Compétences de Fallout 4